the_eternal_antiquariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubrik
Rubrik 'was a senior Conjurer with the Rinespire, specialising in the study of pocket dimensions. He took particular interest in the Doors of Erhan, a set of over 100 Relics that all controlled or contained pocket dimensions in some fashion. Rubrik worked briefly alongside the Night Guard during their Welcome Committee case, before they convinced him to stay in Greensward Gate during Interlude: Glimtide. 'Character Information Name: Rubrik (pseudonym) Creature Type: Humanoid Ancestry: Vel Age: 51 Place(s): Rinespire Family: Unknown Profession: Rinespire Conjurer Status: Alive Character Type: Non-Player Character Player: Smur 'Description' 'Appearence' Rubrik is an older Vel, who has taken on male gender. He resembles a 7-foot hunched human that looks in their 50s made of rusted steel with 'wrinkled' skin, covered with circuit-shaped perforations and markings consistent with his training from the Rinespire. His eyes are silver, and his hair is like steel wool. Rubrik wears a long brown coat with hundreds of patchwork pockets sewn onto it, both inside and outside - this is Deep Pockets, one of the Doors of Erhan. This is worn over a once-white sleeveless jumpsuit - the usual uniform of the Rinespire. Rubrik's voice was low and open. 'Personality' Rubrik is flippant, casual and completely unprofessional for a person of his station. These qualities were made obvious in his appearance to the party during the Welcome Committee case. He apparently only came to pick up the Portable Mansion because he could 'write off the festival food as as travel expense', and he resorted to tearing the Relic from the wall it was stuck in with his own hands. When the Night Guard fought the Fickle Faces, Rubrik cast only a single spell to help before immediately leaving, willing to leave the situation in the hands of others. Additionally, Rubrik was willing to make members of the public guess a command to the Portable Mansion, rather than to take it back to the Rinespire in confidentiality. In Interlude: Glimtide, Rubrik was shown to comfortable discussing quite strange and intimate subjects with the Night Guard, him apparenly not having many people to share such a friendship with. These subjects included: Vel biology, his love life, drinking, Ulthir's necromantic method, and why he was branded by 'misconduct' by Tasmata Phi. 'Background' In Interlude: Glimtide, Rubrik revealed to the Night Guard that he is a bachelor. Additionally, he told the Night Guard of an incident where he and his 'squad' lost one of the Doors of Erhan (Door 96) due to being intoxicated, and the Rubrik only kept his position because he retrieved it. He expressed his desire to regain respect with the Rinespire by helping the party. Rubrik told the party that he acquired Deep Pockets at a 'thrift store... for two silver'. The store owner was apparently ignorant to the nature of the item. 'Equipment' Rubrik's magic focus during the fight against Floriani appeared to be a palm-sized lens made of spiralling glass. He used it to cast what was most likely a high-level Hold Person spell, which he used to momentarily paralyse three out of four assailants before he left. Besides this, Rubrik was equipped with the standard [[Rinespire|'Rinespire']]' Emblem': a horizontally diamond-shaped badge of clear gemstone with blue circuitry suspended within. It likely bore the usual functions of such an emblem, allowing the wearer to be identified by other mages, as well as conferring more advanced benefits to more senior staff. Aires discovered that his Detect Thoughts spell had no purchase on Rubrik, and this was likely due to a property of the emblem. Most notably, Rubrik wore Deep Pockets, which Aires correctly identified as being one of the Doors of Erhan. The Relic takes the form of a long brown overcoat covered with pockets of varying sizes, which likely grant access to many small pocket dimensions. In Interlude: Glimtide, Deep Pockets was shown to have the ability to access pockets through others remotely by tearing off patches. Rubrik took the Portable Mansion into his custody during the Welcome Committee case. It is unknown whether he kept it or gave it to a different division of the Rinespire for research. The command for collapsing it was 'One becomes zero. Unwind - the aperture closes.' Wervell identified this as Deep Speech, which roughly translated to the functional commands of 'Turn off, dispel the magic, close the door.' Rubrik also possessed a tiny brown pocket book with no external markings, which detailed various pieces of information about the Doors of Erhan. He consulted it when trying to make the Portable Mansion collapse into a smaller object - a task which he only succeeded in once a random member of the public suggested the word 'unwind' in a hastily prepared competition. Rubrik also informed the Night Guard that he had Door No. 3 in his possession: A Door Into Dark. It apparently led to an infinite black extradimensional space, which he theorised to connect all the other Doors. He has an unknown number of other Doors in his possession. 'Meta Information' Statistically, Rubrik is a wizard of some sort, of an indeterminate high level. As a non-player character, Rubrik is played by Smur. Category:Rinespire Category:Non-Player Characters